


Лишь моряк меня утешит, ведь дороже злата он

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, fem!the outsider, mermaid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Моряки все болтали о какой-то морской дьяволице, которая заманивает мужчин песнями, а потом тянет их ко дну. Билли не мужчина, так что бояться ей нечего.
Relationships: Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster/The Outsider
Kudos: 3





	Лишь моряк меня утешит, ведь дороже злата он

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,  
I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing that can console me  
but my jolly sailor bold._

Билли часто брала халтурки у моряков и постоянно слышала от них предостережения о какой-то морской дьяволице, так некоторые из них ее называли. Иные звали морской змеей. Говорили, что глаза у нее — чернее вод в ночи, кожа белее, чем луна, светится почти. Что красива она на лицо, и голос ее чарует, но стоит только склонится за ней к воде — как ласковые девичьи руки обращаются лапами с длинными когтями, рот искажается, обнажая миножьи зубы. Говорили, мужчин она на дно утаскивает и там сжирает, обвив кольцами огромного змеиного тела. 

Билли в это не верила, посмеивалась и отвечала, что ну ей-то ничего не грозит, раз эта дьяволица только мужчин на дно утягивает. 

На нее тогда смотрели недобро, головами качали, но всегда брали на работу в те воды, где, как они верили, дьяволица обитает. 

За все время Билли так ни разу ее и не встретила, по ночам выходила на палубу подышать и покурить, пока другие моряки-мужчины тряслись от ужаса по каютам. 

Лишь раз ей показалось, что что-то большое мелькнуло прямо под поверхностью воды, едва показав над ней участок тела, но то, конечно, был всего лишь кит.

*

В порту было оживление. 

Билли смотрела на огромную сеть, прикрепленную к корабельному крану, она висела над водой, и в ней билось морское существо: человеческую половину едва было видно за кольцами змеиного тела. 

Моряки вокруг толпились, усмехались и все переговаривались о чем-то: Билли пропускала мимо ушей, не желая слушать их разговоры о том, что бы они с дьяволицей сделали, не будь у нее когтей и клыков. Она только смотрела на сеть, в которой барахталось огромное морское существо, скалило зубы, пробовало грызть ее, но сеть была слишком прочной. 

Билли показалось, что огромные черные глаза смотрели на нее. 

Она смотрела в ответ.

*

Билли вернулась после заката: сеть так и висела над водой, запрыгнула на борт корабля, и ее шаги дьяволицу разбудили. Она завозилась в сети, и потом Билли, перегнувшись через железный корабельный бок, увидела блестящие черные глаза: огромные и настороженные. 

— Тише только, — сказала Билли и достала нож. Морская дьяволица не испугалась, только посмотрела еще более тревожно, и Билли взялась резать сеть. На это потребовалось время, но никто так и не пришел и не заметил их. 

Сеть оборвалась скоро под весом огромного хвоста, в воду дьяволица упала очень громко, подняв фонтан брызг, и Билли поспешила сбежать. 

Ее так никто и не заметил.

*

Море спокойно — черная зеркальная гладь, и ни звука — даже волны о борт не бились.

Дьяволица держалась за борт «Падшего дома», склонив голову вбок. Волосы у нее были короткие, встрепанные, как у мальчишки. 

Билли не испугалась, когда она появилась. Не удивилась даже почему-то. Почти ждала. 

Она появилась с песней, Билли услышала ее издалека. Потом подобралась к самому борту и вот теперь молчала и смотрела.

Голос у нее и правда был красивый, но Билли бы не прыгнула за ним в пучины моря. Может, он и правда действовал только на мужчин. Или, может, дьяволица не желала ее съесть. 

Билли к ней склонилась ближе, ближе к огромным черным глазам. Кожа ее холодная, согреть хотелось, и Билли выдохнула на приоткрытые губы. 

— А имя у тебя есть? 

Вздрогнула она, будто никто у нее никогда такого не спрашивал, отстранилась слегка и ответила:

— Зови меня Чужая. 

— Хорошо.

Чужая вздохнула громко, удивленно, казалось, и подтянулась на руках. Билли пришлось отстраниться, и Чужая села на борт, а длинный змеиный хвост ее уходил в воду концом, не видать его было. В свете луны он переливался радугой синего, и кое-где на перламутровых чешуйках виднелись следы от сети. Такой красивой она была, кожа и правда в свете луны почти светилась. Худая только: ребра на вдохах так и видно, и кожа меж ними проваливается. Билли подняла взгляд выше, по маленькой груди, к выступающим ключицам, шее — это жабры? — и, наконец, лицу, к огромным черным-черным глазам. 

— Тебя теперь никогда шторма не настигнут, — сказала Чужая серьезно и ласково. — И киты тебе всегда проводниками будут. 

Билли теперь смотрела на нее слегка снизу вверх. Стояла вплотную, не касаясь, но чувствовала холод кожи. 

— А это правда, — спросила Билли, — что ты мужчин ешь?

— Только тех, кто разоряет воды, забирая больше, чем нужно, чтобы жить, — ответила Чужая, — тех, кто убивает китов. Я слышала, что делают с ними на китобойнях, я слышала, как они плачут и стенают… Но тебя я не съем. Как мне еще отблагодарить тебя?

— Спой мне. 

Чужая улыбнулась, казалось, снисходительно. 

И запела.


End file.
